It All Started With A Birthday
by money-isnt-everything
Summary: Zack takes his girlfriend partying for her 18th birthday. What will happen? What will the two drunk teens do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not school of rock or any characters(though I wished I owned Joey) I only own Chassidy.

It All Started with a Birthday

Introduction; Five years after School of Rock started Dewey Finn walked out on the band, after him band manager ,Summer Hathaway, got accepted into Harvard, and one by one the members all left. Until the great punk-rock band that once was School of Rock excised no more.

Chapter one; 18 year old Zack Mooneyham was on his way to pick up his girlfriend, Chassidy Broughtwall, to go out clubbing for her 18th birthday. When Zack pulled his shiny red BMW to a stop in front of her house on the other side of their small town he leaned over the seat to push open the passengers door for her. 

Chassidy come out the door of her house and her mother said to Zack "Take good care of her Zackary okay? She can stay at your house if you two want. Okay have fun,"

"We will mom ,Goodnight," Chassidy said as Zack put the little two door car into gear and took off.

"Babe, where are we going? I hope I've dressed all right," Chassidy asked as she looked at her clothes, then pulled the mirror down off the roof of her boyfriends car and inspected her perfect straight brown hair, which had red and blond streaks all through it, that came down to her mid-back.

Zack glanced at her clothes as they were driving down the five-lane highway. He saw that she was wearing a blue denim miniskirt with black animal paw prints all over it, with a strapless black boob-tube. "You look perfect as always," He reassured her.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Chassidy asked Zack

Zack met her blue/grey eyes before answering her question, "Now, now I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I told you that, now would I?"

"You suck the fun out of everything you know that don't you, you dork," Chassidy pouted.

"Ouch, that hurt, and to think, all these years I thought that you cared 'bout me," Zack said that while holding one hand over his heart in fake pain and with a smirk on his face.

"You moron. Anyway how are Freddy and Katie?" Chassidy asked him. Chassidy knew about the band, from three years of dating Zack, and three years of being the lead singer of the band, and the two of them still kept in touch with the spiky haired drummer and the pretty bassist.

Zack sighed, thinking about the bands break up, before answering, "Their fine, the two of them are still enjoying their honeymoon in Europe." There was a good reason why the pair of them only kept in touch with the newlyweds. After the band broke up six months ago, Zack and Chassidy tried to keep in touch with everyone else, but after only a month of letters they slowly stopped coming.

"Were here," Zack said as they pulled into the parking lot of the popular night club, Voodoo. Only 18 and older were allowed in. Once they were in you were allowed to buy alcohol at the bar. The rest of the floor was reserved for dancing, with room for a live band on the stage at the end of the dance floor.

Once the two teens entered the club Zack took Chassidy's hand and led her to the bar, ordered two Heinekens and sat the money on the counter.

"Zack Attack, I can't let you pay for my first drink out," Chassidy complained.

Zack smiled at her, "don't worry 'bout it babe, besides its you birthday, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you a drink?"

Before Chassidy could answer the bartender interrupted, "It's your birthday?" When Chassidy nodded he continued, "Well then these two are on the house," He proclaimed as he slid the two bottles across the bar, he turned around and spoke again, "You two look familiar, weren't the two of you in that band School of Rock? Man, now that was a great band and I don't say that to often,"

Zack and Chassidy glanced at each other before answering, "Yea we were, and believe me we didn't see us breaking up either," Chassidy answered him.

"A toast to us and Happy Birthday, babe," Zack said as he raised his bottle.

"To us," Chassidy echoed as they clinked their bottles together.  
After they downed their drinks, Chassidy grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him off his barstool and onto the dance floor she said to him, "Come on, Zack Attack, lets dance,"

"No," Zack complained feebly.

"Its my birthday and were dancing!" Chassidy said as she started to move to the beat of the fasted-paced song.

As the night went on Chassidy hand drunk so many other drinks that Zack had lost count. She was drunk and that was putting it lightly. Zack being the responsible driver had only had one other drink, but he was still enjoying the night.

"Zack Attack," Chassidy said in a sing-song voice, to her boyfriend as she danced. "I'm having a really great time!" She finished as she ground her hips against Zack's (knowing that he enjoyed that) making him groan in pleasure.

Many hours, dances and drinks later Zack looked up at the huge lit up clock hanging above the bar and was surprised to see that it read 2:30am. Zack, who had his hands on either side of Chassidy's waist, said to her over the music, "We should get going soon."

Chassidy replied, "After this song." She continued to grind her hips against Zack's hip's, her body was moving with Zack's to the beat. She lent her head against his well muscled chest. Chassidy inhaled deeply and said to him, "You smell soooo nice."

Zack smiled at her comment, she was always saying that to him. As the song ended, Zack wrapped one of his strong arms around Chassidy's waist and led her out to his car. After 20 minutes of driving Zack decided instead of dropping a drunk Chassidy at her house, because her mom and dad will not like that their daughter got drunk in his care, he would just have her sleep at his house.

A few minutes later Zack pulled to a stop in front of his two bed roomed house. He had just enough energy to carry Chassidy to his bedroom, before clasping on his bed next to her.

Review if you want me to Continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

Disclaimer; I own nothing from School of Rock, except Chassidy.

Thanks goes out to Remussweetie for the review. On with the Chapter . . . 

When Zack woke up the next morning he was surprised to find sunshine streaming through his bedroom window. He was also pleasantly surprised to find that he was lying on his side behind his girlfriend and that he had both of his arms wrapped around her slim waist and one of his legs between her thighs.

Zack smiled and went to go back to sleep when Chassidy moaned and said, "Oh god, what a headache," and pressed her hand to her forehead.

Zack got out of bed and asked her, "Do you want me to get you a panadol and a glass of water babe?"

Chassidy nodded and moaned again.

Zach got out bed and went into the kitchen. He returned to his room and handed the glass and pill to his girlfriend, who had a bad hangover. Zack then stood there smirking.

"What are you smirking at Zack?" Chassidy with her still throbbing head.

"Nothing much, just a beautiful girl experiencing her very first hangover, how cute," Zack said, "I'm sorry babe, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," Chassidy looked at her boyfriend sitting at the end of the bed. She was admiring the way his brown hair which lay just so across his forehead resting just above his sweet, chocolate colored eyes. "Are you coming back to bed, sweetie?"

Zack nodded and soon he and Chassidy were in the same position they were all night long, sleeping peacefully.

Later that afternoon Zack woke up, grabbed some nice looking clean clothes and went and had a shower. After he was clean and dressed he brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and went back into his bedroom.

"Wake up Chass," He said, rubbing her back. "Time to get up and ready."

"Ready for what?" She mumbled in her light sleep.

"In an hour and a half we have a reservation at the Skyline Hotel in town for a dinner meal." He replied, knowing that she had being wanting to go to the five star hotel for dinner since it opened just a year ago.

"Okay, okay I'm up, but what am I going to wear?" She asked Zack.

"Don't worry I had it all arranged with your parents, so your mom made sure that I had this," Zack said walking towards his closet. He flung open the door to reveal a blue/grey dress the exact same color as Chassidy's eyes. The dress was beautiful, it was a strapless, just above the knee length dress, it also had a three inch split on the left side.

Chassidy was speechless. She then walked forward and flung her arms around Zack's neck and mumbled in his ear, "Zack, its beautiful, I love it. Thank you."

Zack smiled and mumbled back, "Go and get ready were leaving in an hour."

After dinner at Skyline Hotel Zack turned to Chassidy and said "Chass, we've being together for what, three years now?" 

Chassidy looked at Zack strangely and nodded, sipping at her drink.

"Good, cause I was thinking, um well Chassidy Anna-Marie Broughtwall will you marry me?" Zack asked and produced a gold ring with diamonds molded into the gold band.

For a moment Chassidy was speechless. All she could do was look at the perfect ring with her mouth still hanging open in shock.

"Um Chassidy will you answer please?"

"Oh Zack, yes, yes of course I will!" Chassidy finally found the gift of speech and held her left hand across the table and Zack placed the gold ring on her finger.

Authors note; it's a bit weak, Sorry. but I can't think of anything else to happen so this is the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I own nothing, okay.

Special thanks goes out to Remussweetie for the ideas for this chapter, and to my two reviewers Remussweetie and

Chapter three.

Zack and Chassidy had decided to have a huge wedding in one of the best hotels around, The Averstand. The bride and grooms families were already at the hotel, joined by Zack and Chassidy themselves.

"Hey Zack, I've being thinking I hired a planer." Chassidy said to Zack over lunch at the hotel.

"Oh yea. What for?"

"Are you kidding? The wedding! You know the wedding the whole reason why were here!"

Zack smiled, "Yea I know, just kidding. Who'd you get? Someone I know?"

"Well yea we both know her really well, its Katie, Katie Brown-Jones." Chassidy answered his questions.

"And I've invited the band," Chassidy continued. "I was thinking Marta, Alicia an Tomika as the bridesmaids and Summer as the Maid of Honor. Who will be your best man?" 

Zack shook his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes, "Um Freddy. I've already asked him."

"So when is everyone getting here?" Zack asked.

Chassidy looked at her watch, "Now, come on lets go," She said as she stood and took his hand and lead him out of the hotel dining room.

Outside the hotel it was chaos. The whole band and Dewey were rushing about finding their belongings, catching up and goofing off.

"Zack, dude, knew you'd put the ring on her finger sooner or later!" Freddy exclaimed, thumping Zack on the back.

The rest of the band, with the help of hotel staff, finally had their belongings in the lobby, and on the way up to their rooms and they were signed into the hotel. So they went with Chassidy and Zack to town to a café down town to catch up.

"Freddy, honey, leave him alone," Katie said to her husband, because he was thumping Zack on the shoulder. "Chassidy you look amazing!" She finished giving her a huge embrace.

After the band had finished their small reunion they all went back to the hotel to claim their rooms and relax. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I own nothing, except Chassidy

A huge thanks goes out to my reviewers!

Chapter 4;

"So he asked you after your birthday, at Skyline?" Katie asked Chassidy

"Yea, he was so nervous though," Both girls started to laugh. It was girl talk time at the hotel, and the night before the wedding. The two of them had being watching romantic movies, the kind that Zack and Freddy wouldn't be caught dead watching, eating junk food and finally gossiping.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"Awesome! I convinced Freddy to go snorkeling and skydiving!"

Chassidy said, "Its being so long I've seen the band together, at one time, I mean."

"Yea I get your point." Katie replied, "I didn't realize how much I missed everyone, until I saw them all again."

"When did Summer go blond?" Chassidy asked "It suits her."

"I know. The thing with her she's a really pretty girl, but she doesn't think so. So she's not like you know stuck up." Katie told her best-friend.

Both girls sighed in unison.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Chassidy screeched.

"Calm down girl, I know that your getting married but we really should get some beauty sleep." Katie said.

"What are you trying to say Katie?" Chassidy asked pretending to be offended.

"I'm trying to say that were a pair of old hags."

Both girls cracked up with laughter, each knowing that Katie was far from the truth. The two of them got into their separate beds.

"Good night, Katie."

"Good Night, Girl." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Wedding Day)

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing, except Chassidy and the story lines so anyway on with the story.

Thanks goes out to my loyal reviewers,

MetallicaMad

Remussweetie

Wedding Day

Zack was so nervous he though he might faint. He was standing at the alter with Freddy and the minister. He was watching everybody enter the huge room in the hotel and take their places. "How can so many people get married every year?" He asked Freddy.

"Dude, don't worry. Just think in a little while you'll be married to the girl of your dreams, and you'll get to spend the rest of you life together." Freddy answered.

That made Zack feel even worse. "Thanks man, that little speech made me feel worse." Zack looked towards the end of the hotels huge room built just for weddings. "You know I think that I might go for a little walk, to calm my nerves."

"No way dude, its my job to make sure that you don't do that, I know that your planning on doing a runner." Freddy replied.

Just then the soft strands of Here Comes The Bride filled the hotels huge room. Everybody stood and turned to look at the door as Summers adopted daughter, Kelsey, as the flower girl walked down the aisle, dropping the red rose petals as she went.

Then the three former backup singers, today as three bridesmaids were the next people to make their entrance and walk down the long aisle. Their dresses which matched the flower girls, were off-white strapless and floor length. They were a simpler version of the brides dress.

Then came Chassidy. Her dress was white with ruffles starting at her hips. The train was trailing on the ground perfectly behind her. Her dress was also strapless and it was made of satin. The dress was amazing and suited Chassidy perfectly. Her straight brown hair was in a bun, with strands framing her face. Her blue/grey eyes were framed with just the right amount of makeup. 

Zack was amazed with his wife-to-be. As she took her place opposite him he reached out and took her hands and the ceremony began.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the minister as he finished the ceremony.

The now married couple leaned in and kissed. The big crowd, which consisted of both families, the band members which weren't in the wedding and their families, some of their teachers and many others that knew Zack and Chassidy and wanted to wish them luck, clapped politely as the happy couple stood together at the alter.

At the after party, which was also at the hotel, Chassidy threw her bouquet of flower into the crowd of single females. The bunch of flowers flew for a few seconds and landed neatly in Summer Hathaway's arms.

Chassidy rushed forward and hugged Summer. "You know how it goes right the next to be married."

"Maybe in a few years, Chass." Summer replied.

A voice came over the microphone. "Can we please have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their first dance together."

Zack walked over to his wife and offered her his hand. "Ready to dance, Mrs. Mooneyham?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied, as she slipped her hand into his and he lead her onto the dance floor. 

Zack held onto Chassidy as they swayed around the dance floor to What a Wonderful World.

After an hour of dancing and eating, Katie informed them that it was time to cut the cake. Zack and Chassidy took the knife and lowered it into the bottom-layer of the five-layer cake.

After everyone had a slice and the cake was almost gone, Katie told them that had to go and open their presents.

Zack held Chassidy's hand as they moved towards the table which held all of the presents. Katie sat down next to the pile with a pad of paper and a pen, ready to write down who got what so Zack and Chassidy could write thank you notes.

Zack was amazed at some of the gifts. They were things like a brand new guitar and amplifier, some gift certificates for jewelry stores and some towels and soaps and things like that.

"I would like to make a toast, no wait several toasts, first to my wonderful wife, then to all of you who made the time to be here today with us, and also to Mr. and Mrs. Broughtwall who agreed to allow me to marry their only daughter." Zack raised his glass and everyone followed his lead.

Chassidy said with her glass raised, " I would like to make a toast to Zack and our new family."

Everyone had started to eat and Chassidy turned to Zack and said to him, "Zack, I need to tell you something."

Zack looked at her serious face with concern, "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Zack stood once more, "Everyone I have one more thing to say. I have just being informed that my lovely wife is expecting, were going to have a family."

Everyone cheered for them. Zack thought that finally his life was complete. He had married his girlfriend after three years of dating, and she was pregnant with his child. He hoped that his life would stay this easy forever.

Authors note Well that's it everybody, the end of the line I hoped that you enjoyed it and that you will read and review my other stories whenever they arrive on fan fiction. Thanks, peace out. 


End file.
